


Our Last Name

by thehedonistspurge



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Love, First Meetings, Hufflepuff Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Slytherin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehedonistspurge/pseuds/thehedonistspurge
Summary: Aziraphale, a muggleborn meets pureblood Crowley during the Sorting Ceremony at the Great Hall.Everyone thinks they’re related.Because they have the same last name.Crowley can’t help but mind because Aziraphale is a Hufflepuff.Until he doesn’t.And then, he starts minding again for a whole new reason.Or the few times Crowley disliked sharing his last name with Aziraphale and the rest of the times he didn’t. And that one time, he honest to Satan hated it.





	Our Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real. I needed a Hogwarts AU. And y'all need it too.

1st September 2013 

It was a dark morning with thunderclouds rolling in from the east where the sea was. Crowley was awake and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was terribly excited and he rarely was. He could feel the nervous energy buzzing from his toes all the way to his fingertips. _Tomorrow_ , Crowley thought to himself, _is the first time I will use my wand._

His eyes were slightly swollen. His nanny, a wonderfully eccentric lady, was relieved of her duties only days before. He was going to a boarding school hence, there would be no need for her. It would have been acceptable if Nanny Ashtoreth was just a caregiver. She was more than that. She was his tutor, his confidante and his partner in crime. 

Crowley had put his ear against the door of his father’s office. He heard her speak softly, her voice losing that radiance, _her_ radiance. And he had watched from the window when she got into a taxi, her red hair glinting in the sun. she didn’t look back once.

When she left, she brought the sun with her and left Crowley with the rain.

Crowley tried not to think much of her. He would get far too miserable and his father would remember his lack of a spine all the men in his family were born with. He sat on his bed, waiting for an elves to send for him. He eyed the clouds in the distance, feeling concerned but unbothered. He was leaving soon. _So why did it matter?_

Crowley heard a _pop_. “Young Master, Master is calling for you in Master’s office,” his house elf squeaked out. 

Crowley made a small sound before standing. He looked at his trunk by the foot of the bed before walking down the stairs.

…

“Crowley, you know of the importance of being an _exemplary_ student in Hogwarts. You are representing me and our family name. Do not disappoint _me_.” His father’s grip on his shoulder tightened, Crowley forced himself to keep his face neutral. He nodded slowly, his hands clasped in front.

Crowley had heard this spiel before. His father took his time to remind him of the _consequences_ if he put a single toe out of line. Crowley knew better than to test his father’s patience. He knew far too well the extent of his father’s rage and truth of his promises.

Before Crowley got into the Bently, his father had pulled aside and passed to him, the box with his wand. His father’s didn’t say anything, face stony. Crowley clutched the box. 

… 

Brother Francis, their gardener and driver, was quiet during the ride to King's Cross Station. He didn’t even hum a listless tune. _Maybe he doesn’t like Hogwarts. After all, he didn’t get his letter._

Indeed, Brother Francis was a squib. His father was _kind_ enough to employ him. His father said it made their family look more accepting. Crowley knew he was never going to be such a hypocrite.

… 

He was on the train surrounded by other future Slytherins and Ravenclaws. In essence, all of them were purebloods from influential families and of old money.

“I heard that the Sorting Hat lets you choose your house,” a girl on his far right said to her friends.

Someone laughed. “If that was the case, every one of us would be in Slytherin,” Adam of some lower class pureblood family countered.

A boy from the Dowling family snorted. “What are you talking about? Ravenclaw is so much better. People think you’re smart and those Gryffindors leave the Ravenclaws alone.”

Most self-respecting purebloods preferred their children being sorted in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Gryffindors were too brash and foolhardy. Hufflepuffs were considered a non-talented bunch and pacifists.

Crowley didn’t have a choice. He needed to be, had to be in Slytherin. He didn’t want to find out what would happen to him if his father found out he was sorted into another house.

… 

It was the moment of truth. The sorting ceremony was going fast. He could swear they just started five minutes ago and already four people were sorted. They were at, ‘Farren, Neely,’ who was sorted into Ravenclaw. There was a round of applause when she went to sit down at her table.

Crowley could hear it in his head, ‘Godborne, Crowley.’

He chanted it in his head. _Godborne, Crowley. Godborne, Crowley. Godborne, Crowley…_

The deputy headmaster cleared his throat. “Godborne…”

Crowley was about to walk towards the sorting hat when he heard it end with, “Aziraphale.”

His name was _Crowley_ , not this Aziraphale. _There must have been a mistake_ \- He watched a chubby light blond boy cautiously walk to the front. 

Aziraphale… Godborne. _Aziraphale?_

He _didn’t_ understand. _How?_ The boy, Aziraphale glanced back at him, looking at Crowley before he shared shaky smile.

Crowley didn’t process that grin. His mind was racing. Did he have a _brother_ ? A _half-brother_? No, no, his father would tell him at least. 

Maybe a _cousin_ ? None of his aunts or uncles had Hogwarts-aged children. Was Aziraphale some long lost relative? Aziraphale was _definitely_ a name expecting pureblood parents would choose. For Satan’s sake, why was his family name Godborne? Crowley was supposed to be _the Godborne_ as in the _only_ Godborne.

Adam elbowed him, saying, “You didn’t tell us that you had-”

The Sorting Hat shouted, “Hufflepuff!”

Crowley almost died on the inside. No Godborne was ever in Hufflepuff. 

As if Crowley’s world wasn’t falling to pieces, the deputy headmaster continued, “Godborne, _Crowley_.”

He numbly walked to the Sorting Hat and put it on. Facing the crowd, he saw the excited face of _Aziraphale_ Godborne that had the audacity to wave at him. Instead of that shaky mess of a smile, it was fuller now with his dimples showing. He sat among the Hufflepuffs.

Crowley didn’t feel relieved even in the slightest when he was sorted into Slytherin.

… 

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was absolutely delighted to be in Hogwarts. He had only heard of magic two months ago and that was because he made _real_ magic happen during one of his magic shows for his grandmother. 

And now, he learnt that he _shared_ a surname with a boy with auburn hair? Aziraphale was slightly anxious but he liked _Crowley_ already. It’s a pity he was sorted into Slytherin. _Wouldn’t it be good if they were in the same house?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 WIPs before I started this. This idea just skipped the queue and I’m okay with it?
> 
> P.S. I’ve just read a couple of tumblr posts that state Crowley’s full name is Anthony J. Crowley. For the sake of this plot, I’m going to have to sweep that bit of info under the rug.
> 
> This is my first Good Omens fic. I have only watched the first episode. You can bet Aziraphale’s confused smile and Crowley’s wonderful drawl that that’s where I’m going to next.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you’d like. I’m riding off into the sunset.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
